


Save the Day

by theskywasblue



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Healing, M/M, Near Death Experience, heroics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is about two smart-ass words away from giving someone a serious dressing down, and the away team is looking like they're distinctly afraid that their heads are going to be first on the chopping block.  Either that or they're afraid their Captain is dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akuchan_47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuchan_47/gifts).



He can hear himself saying the words - _I'm okay, I'm okay_ over and over again, as if repetition will make it true, even though he can feel things inside himself that are definitely fighting to get out, despite that they don't belong there, slipping warm and very distinctly rubbery through the gaps between his fingers.

He's trying so hard not to panic – because people _rely_ on him not to panic so that they don't feel like _they_ need to panic – and he's pretty sure he's failing.

When he hits the transporter pad and sees Bones – face two shades too pale, jaw set so hard that his teeth have to be shifting, brow furrowed in his best harsh and yet incredibly attractive scowl – Jim knows that there's no way in hell he's getting away with it. He is in so many different kinds of trouble that he might as well give up and stop counting. He knows that he's a very special brand of doomed when he doesn't even get a _dammit Jim_; just Bones barking orders as sick bay support staff try to seriously but unobtrusively wrestle Jim – who is still trying very hard to insist that he's okay even though he's beginning to believe he really _isn't_ \- onto a stretcher and down to sickbay.

Bones is about two smart-ass words away from giving someone a serious dressing down, and the away team is looking like they're distinctly afraid that their heads are going to be first on the chopping block. Either that or they're afraid their Captain is dying.

Jim's pretty sure he's not though.

"So just what the hell happened down there?" Bones' voice is almost a snarl, which tells Jim that it's serious – although maybe the spreading wetness underneath his palms is a pretty good giveaway of that already.

"It's my fault," that's Ensign Doe-eyes – Dauphin, Ensign Dauphin – fresh out of Starfleet all eager to please, but apparently trigger-shy when faced with hostile alien life-forms. "He saved my life."

"Yeah well, now you can save his greenhorn – and get the hell outta my way."

"Be nice to the new recruits Bones," he's trying for nonchalant, something to distract himself from the liquid certainty of his own intestines, because if he lets himself think about it, he's probably going to start screaming and not be able to stop.

"Don't tell me what to do, Jim."

"I'm still Captain." He shifts just a little – oh _God_ does that hurt – and he's sure he sees a flash of something that's genuine terror run through Bones' eyes. Doctors should not be allowed to have looks of terror he decides immediately, it's not good for moral.

"Not in my sickbay, you're not."

"Well I'm still a hero – and you have to be nice to heroes."

By the time they get him up on the table, Jim is starting to feel light-headed, and yeah, a little panicky because is his heart _supposed_ to be beating that fast? Bones puts a hand on his forehead, turning Jim's head so he can get a clear shot with the hypo-spray, and Jim doesn't feel a thing, which pushes him just a little closer to the edge of panic he's been trying so very, _very_ hard to steer clear of.

Then Bones asks him, "Do you remember what I said to you the last time you decided to play hero?"

"That..." Jim takes a deep breath, licks his lips, and doesn't think about the fact that they're trying to pry his hands away from his stomach forgetting that he's not supposed to be letting them because he's not sure what might happen. "You'd kick my ass if I lived through it?"

"Well, I _am_ gonna kick your ass kid – just you wait."

-End-


End file.
